


À l'écoute

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [254]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Girondins de Bordeaux, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Laurent est de retour en France, à Bordeaux, avec une nouvelle équipe.





	À l'écoute

**Author's Note:**

> Si Benoît était encore jeune. (pas qu'il est vieux mais merde il a deux fois mon âge)

À l'écoute

  
Laurent est heureux de retourner en France, évidemment Arsenal a été sa belle maison pendant un temps, mais il vieillit et a besoin de retrouver ses marques dans une famille qui veut pleinement de lui. Bordeaux l'a contacté et il n'a pas su faire autre chose que d'accepter, Laurent s'est remis de sa blessure et il veut le montrer, les Girondins doivent avoir confiance en lui parce qu'il est prêt à finir sa carrière d'une belle manière. Mais pour le moment il doit de nouveau faire connaissance avec des coéquipiers, Laurent n'en connaît pas beaucoup mais au premier regard il sait qu'il peut leur confier sa confiance. Il y en a un particulièrement qui a retenu son attention, le gardien qu'il va devoir protéger des buts, Benoit Costil. C'est encore un gamin pour lui, Laurent le voit évoluer plus tard dans un club plus important, mais pas maintenant, à l'entraînement il l'observe, il remarque que l'expérience lui manque.

  
Laurent va le voir aux entraînements, lui apprend des choses sur le haut niveau, sur les blessures, la compétition en Angleterre. Benoit l'écoute sans sourciller, à croire qu'il détient la parole sacrée. Il regrette tellement de s'être blessé et de ne pas avoir pu participer à la coupe du monde avec les jeunes... Benoit est jeune et a encore à apprendre, que ce soit de ses coéquipiers ou du championnat, mais il est déjà sur la bonne voie et a l'air d'avoir des ambitions, c'est bien, il doit poursuivre sur la route de ses rêves pour devenir un joueur de classe mondiale. Laurent a confiance en lui et sait qu'un jour la tape sur l'épaule qu'il lui donne se transformera en coupe importante, pour l'instant, Benoit est juste en train de l'écouter.

  
Fin


End file.
